


The Bath

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione Granger returns home after a long day at work to a romantic surprise from her boyfriend.





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for myB3 square which was the prompt: Romance.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Hermione sighed, opening the door of her flat with a flick of her wand. It had been a long day at work and a longer week. She was exhausted and just wanted to either curl up with a book on her sofa or take a hot bath. Thinking on it further, a bath was sounding better and better.

“Hey Crooks,” she called out as soon as she entered. She dropped her handbag on the table in the entryway and took off her cloak, hanging it on a peg near the door. She kicked off her shoes and bent down to scratch Crookshanks between the ears before moving further into her flat when she stopped in her tracks. There was a giant bouquet of tulips of every color standing on the small table in her breakfast nook. Also, she was noticing that the candles were all lit.

“Finn?” she shouted as she fingered the tulips on the table. They always had been her favorite flower.

“Back here, love,” he replied from deeper in the flat. She smiled at his words and headed back toward her bedroom. She and Finn hadn’t been dating that long, but he had a romantic streak in him a mile wide. Hermione would never have guessed it just by looking at him. He was a hulking man, standing well above most wizards, and muscular from his years slugging bludgers around the Quidditch pitch. She always did have a thing for Quidditch players.

Her bedroom was empty, but there was light spilling out from the en suite bathroom. Inside, Finn was adding some final touches to what looked like a lovely hot bath.

“Is that for me?” Hermione asked, looking longingly at the bathtub.

“Mmm-hmm,” Finn confirmed with a hum and a nod. He stood from where he had been kneeling before the bath and gathered her in his arms. “I knew you had a long week. I figured instead of going out tonight, we could stay in.”

“Sounds good to me,” Hermione murmured into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He gave the best hugs. She took a few deep breaths and then felt his hands begin to wander. They pulled her blouse from her skirt and Hermione stepped back just enough to begin unbuttoning it.

Finn knocked her hands away. “Let me,” he said, in a deep rumbling voice. Hermione shivered in anticipation as his fingers quickly and nimbly unbuttoned her blouse. He pushed it from her shoulders. His fingers trailed along her shoulders and down her arms and Hermione sighed. A few more moments like this and she was going to be putty in his hands. Finn flicked her bra open and drew the straps down her arms. He didn’t even attempt to touch her nipples, although Hermione was feeling mildly turned on as he undressed her. He helped her out of her skirt and knickers before leading her to the oversized bathtub and helping her into it.

“Relax or wash first?” Finn asked as he kneeled next to the tub.

“Relax,” Hermione replied.

Finn grinned. “I thought you’d say that. So which would you like to get caught up on?” He held up a couple of academic journals that Hermione subscribed too.

“Oh! Potions Monthly, there’s an article in there this month about a new trial of Wolfsbane I’ve been meaning to read.”

Instead of handing her the magazine though, he settled himself onto the floor next to the bath and opened the journal to the correct page. Then he began to read to her in his deep, rumbling voice and Hermione leaned back in the tub, closing her eyes listening to him. They hadn’t been dating long, but Merlin, Hermione could get used to this.

_~Fin~_


End file.
